


Feel

by DanaEliza



Category: Naruto
Genre: First Kiss, Firsts, Lime, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:50:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3526481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaEliza/pseuds/DanaEliza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request done on Facebook by Lara! After the Edo Tensei Sasori has a human body again. One he needs to get used to, because it has been long since he had last actually felt anything. And Deidara is there to help him out and have Sasori experience things he has not experienced yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel

**Author's Note:**

> The requested oneshot by Lara! I really hope I did it justice and that you will like it! I did enjoy writing it, but I am not sure if I followed exactly what you wanted D: But here it is, hun! Your SasoDei focused on Sasori's new human body!

Skin tightly wrapped around bones, moving along every time a finger moved. On the knuckles it was thinner, more moveable, but also less appealing to look at. Nails had grown long, longer than really necessary, the whites not perfectly lined up with the flesh of the finger. There were odd bumps and edges here and there, the cuticles cut in at places that stung a little. His hand was really far from perfect, unable to match up the beauty of the hand he had once carved for himself. It had been much smoother, though this hand was far softer, and could read things simply by touching them. He barely really remembered how wood truly felt.

It had been too long ago since he had human hands, and even if he hadn't been overly thrilled of having them back now, he could see the good side in it. Resurrected from the dead was not something he had anticipated on, but this did mean immortality. Something he had achieved on his own before as well, but this method was better. This made him able to keep his human body, and unable to die by any attack delivered. It was a step ahead of things. Something he could make use of. Now he would be eternal, as a true art piece unable to fade away from this world.

Sunlight shimmered through the front of the cave, casting a glow on Sasori's hand that lit up the skin slightly. He could now really see the scaly texture of the skin, a few blond hairs sprouting out here and there. It was interesting how all these little things could make him feel. It only took a brush of a finger over fabric of his cloak, and he could identify the thread beneath. His wooden body had had many advantages, but it seemed there had been things he had been missing out on. Though there were other things he noticed as well, things he didn't enjoy much, and wouldn't have felt in his wooden body.

Like the little neck hairs standing up in attention, because he could feel eyes on him, staring at him, studying his every move. Their blue hue really was almost unhuman, so vibrant and alive, clearly standing out of the dark black edge they had gotten after rising once more. It had been pleasant enough those lips were not quirked into a smirk, spewing mindless blabber Sasori didn't want to hear. But the staring wasn't much better. It kept pulling Sasori's attention back to the little hairs, and it took a lot of willpower to not glance back and stare into those blue depths. What did the bomber want from him anyway?

Clenching his fingers into a fist Sasori watched the knuckles turn white. Turning his hand around, he could see his nails digging into the flesh of his palm, leaving behind crescent formed marks. The shifting of Deidara on the rock he was sitting on, surprised Sasori enough to finally cast a glance at his partner. The sound still echoed through the open space, it casting off the walls until it disappeared somewhere deep inside.

The blue eyes were still staring at him, a black expression on Deidara's face. He shifted some more in his plans, his body aching from the position he was sitting in. Another feeling Sasori rather hadn't gained with this new body. Discomfort and pain was not something he was very fond of, and rocks and stones weren't very comfortable to sit on. But here they were at least left alone, away from the man that had resurrected them, and that idiot, Tobi. Sasori still didn't fully grasp what was going on here, but honestly he didn't care much. As long as they wouldn't keep him here for too long, waiting on some kind of plan to take action. For now Sasori would simply relish in the silence and peacefulness of this cave.

'Is it strange, un?' Deidara spoke up, of course breaking this nice moment with the blabber he always let loose. 'To have your body back?'

The blond lock sheltered away half of Deidara's face, the hairstyle not having changed at all ever since they met. Sasori thought he saw curiosity in the one visible eye, but he had never been good at reading people. It was too complex to read every little line in someone's face. Puppets were easier. They didn't have emotions, and otherwise you could have them re-enact them, so you already know what emotion they would be portraying. It didn't matter that Deidara was one to read easily, every feeling pretty much carried in his hand, ready to be handed out to the next to deal with.

It was why Sasori had been blind for so long, unable to see what his partner wanted from him after they had been teamed up. The confession was eventually blurted out, as many other words were, carelessly thrown at Sasori to deal with. It's what Deidara did. Share so others could understand and could understand, which seemed childish to Sasori, but Deidara had been quite young still. Making Deidara understand Sasori's point of view had been a lot harder though, his partner listening like the true child he was, meaning he didn't.

'I'll get used to it,' Sasori muttered, not wanting to show any weakness in front of the brat. Deidara was one to tease if he could, and Sasori was not fully accustomed to the body yet. There were too many things still surprising him, like the smell of rain or the warmth of the sun. Even if Sasori was aware of a lot more, it also weakened him. It was difficult to choose which body was better. The real version or the wooden version.

The clack of Deidara's tongue against the roof of his mouth echoed through the cave, making sure Sasori couldn't miss Deidara's annoyance. 'That was not what I meant, Danna. I want to know what it's like, since you are not used to anything anymore. And you have been staring at your own hand for the past thirty minutes, un.'

Muddy brown eyes moved up towards Deidara's face again, shooting the brat his signature lazy look. Always so nosy. 'And I believe you have been staring at me for just as long, so who's the odd one out of us,' he countered.

A slight narrow of the eyes was followed by a teasing smirk, the blue eyes finally moving away from Sasori's face. The hairs in his neck didn't want to give out though, still standing out with attention. 'Fair enough, un,' Deidara said. 'But I still want to know what it's like. I've had my body for as long as I can remember and know every feeling quite well. But you don't, un. You jumped up when a raindrop hit you in the face, so I can only imagine what other things would feel like to you, un.'

The blabbering had started and Sasori wasn't all too happy about it, because he was the centre of attention in all this. Tuning Deidara out would be tougher now, but Sasori was going to try. 'I don't know where you are heading with all this, but I assure you I am fine, and will get used to everything. It's not as strange as you may think.' Hopefully that would be enough, because Sasori didn't really know how to explain it all anyway. How did he feel? Sasori couldn't describe the things he felt, because he never had to. What would even be the right terms for all of it? There was no description possible.

'I would find it strange, un,' Deidara continued, indeed ignoring Sasori's attempt to cut this subject short. 'It would be having firsts all over again. As if you are send back to your awkward teenaged years where you hadn't even kissed anyone, let alone do more, un.'

And here was what Deidara really wanted to know, where earlier conversations had led towards as well, because it was something that was always on Deidara's mind. Kissing and touching and sex, because of all the hormones coursing through the brat's veins, lust enveloped in something Deidara called love or adoration. To Sasori it was something he hadn't been very curious about, though even through the blabbering, Deidara could make it sound very appealing. And somewhere an interest had grown for Sasori as well towards his partner. But it had never worked and would've been far too complicated. Attachments only made things worse.

It would be best to shoot Deidara down now as well, and not let the brat get his hopes up. It would be futile and a waste of time to pursuit anything now. An insult and a tease were always the easiest way to get Deidara to shut up. 'We both know you don't have much knowledge of those other things either, Deidara. You are as much a virgin as I am.'

And then it stayed awfully quiet, quiet enough for even Sasori to notice it. Normally the air would be filled with bad arguments Deidara wouldn't win this fight with, but there was nothing now. The way the brat was averting his eyes was odd as well, teeth nibbling at a thin lip to make the vibe even more awkward.

This was new. Even Sasori understood what was going on here, and somewhere it actually stung. 'I believe I should take my words back. You are more experienced than I am,' he uttered softly, keeping his eyes on Deidara with the same lazy expression as before. Deidara would not be able to read how Sasori was feeling right now, which was not necessary anyway. It didn't mean much. There had been no promises made to each other, and they had not always been together. Sasori had indeed died, so Deidara had been free to go wherever he wanted.

'It was after you died. I got lonely and then found someone and then it happened, un,' Deidara let out in a fast stream of words, his eyes flicking from rock to rock, never settling down.

Turning away from Deidara, Sasori did his best to ignore the stress that was now rising, not wanting to let it get to him as well. 'You don't owe me an explanation, Deidara. You were young and were allowed to go out and have fun at times. And you wanted sex. I would spend my time elsewhere, but your ways have always been quite different from mine.' And now the brat had Sasori talking more as well, actually almost mimicking the blabbering his partner let out so often. He really shouldn't be taking after the guy. Deidara was not a good example to live by at all, with his fleeting everything.

At least Deidara didn't continue with his meaningless words, trying to find explanation for things Sasori didn't want an explanation for. This was not a subject that should linger. Sasori didn't want to know about Deidara's nightly adventures. It wasn't of his concern and thinking of Deidara with someone else made a funny feeling rise up in Sasori's stomach.

Unfortunately Deidara continued the subject a different way, taking a different course, which Sasori perhaps should've expected. 'Aren't you curious then, un?' Deidara questioned, shifting a little closer to where Sasori was sitting. 'Don't you want to know what it's like? Have someone else touch your skin and reach your most sensitive spots, un.'

The brat was gaining some confidence, the teasing smirk back on those lips as if he expected he had reached Sasori's breaking point. It actually hadn't been something Sasori had even thought about. Touching his own skin was interesting enough so far. Feel the nerve endings tingle when he grazed his fingers over his skin. Deidara did have a point though, because if it already felt this… interesting when Sasori touched himself, then it would be even better when someone else did it. Letting the brat slide his fingers over Sasori's skin was not an option though.

'It's really nice to have someone else touch you, un. Feel their fingers slide over your stomach, creeping lower and lower.' Deidara's voice had turned an octave lower for some reason, sounding huskier than before. It sent a shiver down Sasori's spine, an unwanted one, and Deidara noticed, seeing his smirk grow. 'Or have their lips attached to your skin, kissing and sucking at your neck until you can't take it anymore, un.'

Something new then touched Sasori's skin. He could feel Deidara's warm breath fade over his face, the blue eyes shining brightly as Deidara glanced at Sasori's face. His neck hairs were even more attentive now, raised with discomfort. Deidara was too close, though Sasori's body had another feeling mixed with that. There was this strange pull towards the idiotic blond. And when a hand landed on Sasori's thigh, a strange sound bubbled up from his lips. These were all feelings Sasori had never experienced. Had never even known they existed, because his life had never been about this. But now Sasori felt attracted to Deidara, could see the beauty his partner possessed, even if it would not be eternal.

The hand slipped up higher, it shaking slightly as it moved over the rough fabric of Sasori's dark red cloak. Sasori didn't feel much yet, only a soft stroke sliding up his leg, but it was still different from anything he could remember ever feeling. There was something different behind it. Sasori had faint memories of his parents hugging him and his grandmother kissing him on the cheek. Even a pat on the shoulder was somewhere still present, but nothing could compete with this. But what would be the right word for this?

'I think you are curious about being intimate with someone, un,' Deidara whispered, his lips barely touching Sasori's cheek.

That was the right word for it. Intimate. This all felt so intimate, and even if Sasori did his best to keep his face empty of emotion, small reactions were now slipping in. And even if Sasori himself wasn't aware of them, Deidara did take note. In a swift move the cloak was brushed aside, revealing two legs beneath, dressed in a black loose fitting pants. The hand moved back in place right on Sasori's thigh, sliding just a bit more in. A wave of tingles rushed through Sasori's body, and he could feel his eyes falling closed at the attention he was receiving.

The only thing that kept Sasori not fully focused on the touches, were Deidara's words that kept on coming and coming. 'You know I've always been curious about you, un.' Deidara swallowed heavily, his tone lacking the tease of before. 'I want to know what you feel like. How you will react to everything. Experience your firsts with you.'

Somewhere Sasori knew he should be voicing his concerns, tell Deidara to take his hands off of him, and move the hell away. But he didn't. With all those pretty descriptions, Deidara had peeked Sasori's curiosity, and the touches hadn't let him down so far. They were only not long enough, the feeling lasting for only a second before it left again. This was something Deidara enjoyed. The fleeting part of it all, but Sasori wanted it to last. Become part of him and stay. Involuntarily Sasori's thighs parted, giving Deidara the space to have his hand slide up even higher. And when it reached the centre right between Sasori's legs, Sasori's voice casted off the walls.

Finally Deidara stopped talking though, letting Sasori's mind not wander off to those pretty words. Instead something else happened. Something Sasori did recognise, but never had experienced. Soft tender lips grazed his tentatively, sending a new rush through Sasori's body. His push back was almost instant, giving Deidara exactly what he wanted. The brat would experience Sasori's first kiss now, and feel his reaction. And Sasori did give him enough of a reaction. A soft sigh while he sank deeper against Deidara's lips, parting his slightly.

For a while Sasori's focus was solely on Deidara's lips and the thing he was doing with his tongue, making more sounds escape his throat, unwanted sounds that didn't seem to belong, but belonged anyway. But then Deidara's hand started to put more pressure on his crotch, rubbing over a body part he hadn't possessed for years. And now that body part felt more alive than any body part had ever felt, growing with something Sasori could only call need.

Sasori didn't think it could get better, this feeling that was now taking complete control over him. But then Deidara lifted his hand up and then slowly slipped it into the loose fitting pants. The direct contact of flesh on flesh was exhilarating, letting another sound echo through the cave as Deidara started doing things with his hand Sasori hadn't even imagined. Stroking back and forth over his hardened length, Deidara made it twitch in his hand.

It was all happening too fast now. The tongue sweeping through his mouth, the hand sliding up and down his length, the warmth spreading through his body at rapid speed. His whole body was shaking, sounds spilling from his lips at a frequent pace, filling the area with a haze. Something was rushing towards him, but Sasori had no idea what, and somewhere it frightened him a little bit, but it was unstoppable. It was coming.

With a final grunt Sasori spilled his orgasm all over Deidara's hand and into his own pants. The peacefulness that then came over him was something else he had never experienced. Deidara moved his lips away from Sasori, eyes glazed over with an emotion he didn't know. The hand was taken away too, his pants put back in its original state. His crotch still tingled with the memory of the touch, but the rest of his body felt like goo. It was incredible.

'Thank you, un,' Deidara hushed, swallowing heavily once more.

Lazily Sasori blinked his eyes up at Deidara, the words not really settling in yet. His brain felt numb and vulnerable, though his body was fuelling back with energy. The benefit of having this immortal body. 'For what?'

A sweet smile formed on Deidara's lips then, one Sasori had not seen before on the brat's face. 'For letting me enjoy some first times with you,' he murmured.

To that Sasori didn't reply, not wanting to give Deidara the gratification of having won this interesting battle they had. But if a first kiss and the other thing Deidara had done felt this amazing, then Sasori was willing to try other things as well. Only with Deidara though. Only with the brat.


End file.
